


Drained

by kirk_to_enterpise_15



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blood, Drug Use, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirk_to_enterpise_15/pseuds/kirk_to_enterpise_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this a really long time ago...just felt like putting it out there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drained

He took out a bill, feeling like the dumb rich kid he believed he was, as he snorted the cocaine after spreading it out. He looked up in the mirror, crazy green eyes sparkling like the devils glint. It terrified and excited him all at the same time, what this drug did to him. It's like he had the whole world's energy right in his molecules, every single one of them. 

He had his other urge then, an urge stronger than sex, drugs, and alcohol combined. Even stronger than pissing off his mother. He took out the sharp razor blade he carried around and lifted it to his neck. He stared in fascination as the blade met his skin and as the blood began to drip. It felt like nothing ever had as it dripped down his neck, even the smell intoxicated him. He swiped some of it with his finger and hungrily licked it all away. 

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the blood, but there wasn't enough. There never was. He wanted more, now. He wanted to drown in it, suck it all up until his thirst was quenched. He knew he was always...different, but this was a new level of weird. And hey, his life wasn't that good anyways, he'd rather watch all the blood come out of his body than spend another day in this godforsaken town surrounded by his godforsaken name and let's not forget the fucking traitors...the fucking gypsy. 

That last one did it for him, and he took the blade up once again and this time lifted it to his right arm first. His emerald eyes danced as he watched the blood flow from his wrist to his elbow and as the sharp pain spread through his body. He had never felt so alive as he took the blade to his other arm. It was ironic how someone could feel that way as they were dying. It is all so strange, the ultimate ironies of the world we live in. 

He crumbled to the floor, licking the blood away from the blade. He didn't have enough energy to suck up the rest of the blood. Damn, his brain provided lazily, as he felt his mind slowly sinking. The blood loss was clearly getting to him, but he was too high to really feel that much. There wasn't even that much pain, there was much more pleasure, in fact. Watching all of this blood escape his body, high as shit on coke, hell, he felt great. There was something seriously wrong with that, but he really couldn't wrap his mind around that at the current moment. 

He was leaning against the bathroom wall, his eyes closing, his breath heavy, when the door was roughly broken open. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know who it was. The wolf's scent hit him straight away, even through all the blood. "Roman! Roman, what the hell?!" Peter rushed forth at the scene he saw, the panic in his voice evident, and despite already knowing something terrible was happening with Roman, he didn't realize it would be the worst possible thing. He cradled Roman's head in his hands, running his hands gently down his arms. "Why...why", he seemed to be whispering, as Roman used the tiny amount of strength he had left to open his eyes. 

"Peter...", his voice came out rough as he looked up at Peters now tear-stricken face. Roman had no idea what the hell he was doing here, but he was glad. Despite the betrayal at what he'd seen Peter and Letha do, he forgot about it all the moment he walked in. He had never understood why people wanted to be around the ones they loved as they died (because, that is how he felt about Peter, he now had to admit, he was dying anyways right?), because it seemed so futile and depressing, but now he could see. God, he never thought he'd be so happy to see a gypsy. Roman gave Peter a crazed, weak grin before muttering out the broken words "I love you", and then his heart stopped beating.

"I love you too...", the wolf's voice cracked as he whispered it back. No, no, this was not how it was supposed to end. This was not what fate had in store for them, he didn't believe that kind of crap but he knew, he just knew in his heart that Roman and him were destined to do whatever the hell it is they do, together. The guilt building up in his chest at how their last conversation had gone was already tearing him up, combined with the crashing waves of grief as he stared down at his friend (lover?), dead in his arms. Minutes passed as Peter wished for a God he had never believed in to bring Roman back, in this empty house. He knew he should call the cops, Olivia and Shelly and Letha and Norman and God his mind buzzed with what he should be doing, but all of that would make it real. He knew he was being selfish, because he didn't want to let Roman go. He wanted to keep him all for himself, even in death. He never wanted to leave him again.

He was running his hands through Romans beautiful hair, something he had always wanted to do, when he felt movement. His heart pounded so loud in his chest it was impossible to hear. Romans eyes fluttered open and Peter's mouth fell agape. His bones were filled with happiness as he lifted Roman's face up to face him, a manic grin on his face. "Roman...what...you were just...", he found it difficult to make his mouth move. "Dead, I know. What the fuck...", Roman's eyes trailed down to his arms and saw that every inch of his pale skin looked completely normal, no evidence of any blood or deep gashes.

"This is so fucking weird, must be some strange upir shit but thank God you're alive Roman holy shit I thought...", he kissed Roman's hair softly, feeling the very much alive body in his arms. "I...you came back for me", was all Roman got out before he broke down and hid his face in Peter's chest. "Don't you ever...ever", he rubbed Roman's back soothingly and kissed his head once more as he spoke, "do that again."


End file.
